


Blame it on the Nubbins

by khudgens91



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Past Relationship(s), Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 14:29:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khudgens91/pseuds/khudgens91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate ending to 'Nubbins' where Helen calls Nikola to help relieve her sexual tension.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blame it on the Nubbins

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first ever attempt at smut so I apologize if it isn't very good. Originally posted on fanfiction.net.

_"Well I'm telling you, we have a Nubbins explosion on our hands," Will told her._

_"I think I've found something that may well explain their popularity as a wedding gift," Helen announced._

_"Wait, don't tell me, they can be returned," he joked._

_"Actually they have scent glands that emit powerful pheromones."_

_"Huh. Well that explains their over active mating instinct."_

_"In fact it may well extend past their own species."_

_"You're not saying they're affecting us?" Will sounded a little incredulous._

_"Haven't you noticed it?" She asked innocently._

_"Are you asking me if I've been feeling…randy?" He raised his eyebrows suggestively._

_"I've made you uncomfortable."_

_"No, as a matter of fact, you've…you've aroused my…curiosity."_

_"Oh, well…turn about is fair play," she added coyly, not being able to help her eyes roaming down his body briefly._

_He chuckled, letting his eyes do the same to her. "…awkward."_

_"Poor thing," she said with a small, teasing frown._

* * *

Will left her office quickly after that, saying something about going to check on Henry in the lab. Helen knew she'd been out of line and more than a little unprofessional with her new protégé. It was those damn Nubbins. She couldn't really speak for anyone else, though she had her suspicions, but she could definitely feel the effect they were having on her.

Before she could change her mind, she pulled out her cellphone and dialed the number she knew by heart even though she rarely used it. She bit her lip as it rang on the other line, letting out a small sigh when it went to voicemail.

"It's me…I was just, er…thinking about you. Call me back," she stammered after the beep.

It was stupid and she didn't know why she had done it, but something in her just needed to hear his voice. She knew she probably wouldn't reach him, but she had to try. Maybe he'd call her back. God she hoped he called her back. Soon.

Her thoughts were pulled back to the present when Will came striding back into her office. This time accompanied by Ashley. Helen had to suppress a smile; she really would need to apologize to him later. Poor Will.

* * *

It had been a very long day. They'd finally managed to round up all the Nubbins and secure them back in their now chilly enclosure. Sophie had been shown to a room for the night and everyone had long since gone to bed. Helen had stayed up awhile longer trying to get some paper work done. She was much to wound up to even think about sleep.

Her mind kept wandering away from the reports laid out in front of her. Thinking about how much she wished  _he_ was here right now. They'd shared many a night together over the years, especially when they were younger. Though John had been the first man she'd lain with, Nikola had been her first in every other respect possible without crossing that final line. That hadn't come until later. She knew those wickedly long fingers of his could take her to unimaginable heights and his clever tongue always brought her immense pleasure. She shivered involuntarily at the memoires.

With a heavy sigh, she gave up on her paperwork. She wasn't getting anything done and she'd effectively worked herself up into a frenzy. She needed to get some relief. Now. She thought about calling him again, but decided against it.

They hadn't seen each other in nearly sixty years, not since she'd helped him fake his death. She told herself it was too dangerous and maybe it had been at first, but it was probably safe enough by now. The truth was, she was scared to see him again. He always had such an effect on her. Her heart fluttered funnily around him and, though she hid it well most of the time, it was incredibly difficult for her to keep her hands off him when they were together.

They'd stayed in relative contact over the years. Mostly through the occasional letter, but he rarely stayed in one place for very long so it was hard for her to keep in touch. A few years back he'd called her. She'd been shocked, but a thrill of excitement had run through her upon hearing his voice again. Since then they'd shared a handful of phone conversations. Those calls always ended the same; both panting hard into the phone, moaning each others' names, and then hanging up awkwardly after finding release. She was usually the one to initiate said phone calls, as embarrassing as it was. She'd try to hold out as long as possible, but she'd always cave eventually and call him. She knew it was the only reason he kept an active number. As much as she hated herself for this particular weakness, it wasn't something she was willing to give up.

He never denied her, she knew he couldn't, and he never berated her for her selfishness. He wouldn't ever mention their phone calls in any of his letters either, those he kept sweet. For all his snarky comments and innuendos, he could be a gentleman when it counted.

* * *

Sinking into bed, Helen let her thoughts once again slip to Nikola. She wished his warm weight were atop her, pushing her firmly into the mattress. His lips would be on her neck, nipping, licking, and sucking on the skin harshly. There were times when gentle and tender were nice, but if he were here now she'd want him to take her roughly, with everything he had. She could see him giving in to his transformation as his mouth roamed over her body. She'd always found him incredibly arousing when in his vampire form. She let herself pretend that her hand was actually his sharp teeth skimming across her chest, over the swell of her breasts, down her stomach towards where she needed it the most.

She'd always fantasized about what it would be like for him to bite her. He'd done it a few times early on when he was still learning to control his powers. She'd found the sensation, where painful at first, had stirred something inside her. She'd never had the courage to ask him to do it on their many trysts, but if he were here now she would beg him to sink his teeth into her while buried deep inside her. At least that's what she told herself. The wonderful thing about fantasies was they were just that, fantasies.

Her hand continued to trace faint patterns on her skin. She closed her eyes, allowing herself to get lost in the sensation. She alternated between imagining it was his own hands on her skin or his tongue slipping out to taste her as he kissed his way across her body. Her other hand came up to cup her breast, massaging it harshly before rolling the tight nipple between her fingers. She let out a little moan at the sensation, knowing the sound would have driven Nikola up the wall had he been there to hear it. Finally she let the hand tracing patterns on her thigh slip closer to her moist center, running a finger across the length of herself and shivering in pleasure. She wished so desperately that it was his tongue that was rubbing tight circle around her clit. Moaning again she dropped her hand lower, inserting a finger into her folds as she began to rock her hips against it.

She was just about to insert a second finger when her phone began to ring on the bedside table. She mewled in protest before rolling over to reach for it. As head of the global sanctuary network it really wouldn't be prudent for her to let it go to voicemail, no matter how pleasurably she was otherwise occupied. She didn't even glance at the caller id before answering.

"This is Magnus," she said, a little more breathily than she would have liked.

"Helen, my dear, I hope I'm not interrupting," the familiar voice drawled over the phone.

Her heart skipped a beat before rising into her throat. He was being snarky as usual, but just the sound of his voice in her aroused state did things to her body that sent a fresh wave of pleasure down her spine.

"Nikola." Her voice was low and husky, betraying her.

"My my, it does sound like I was interrupting," his voice too slipping a bit deeper.

"I…I was just…"

"No need to explain Helen, I understand a woman like herself has needs. I only wish I was there to help you fulfill them properly," he was joking, she knew it, but his words hit much closer to home than he realized.

"Me too." It was out before she could even think to stop herself.

She could hear him splutter on the other end and she couldn't help but smirk.

"Helen, I was only joking, you know that." He seemed to think about it for a moment before continuing. "You weren't…you weren't really…were you?"

He was spluttering again. He knew how their phone conversations normally ended, but he'd never actually interrupted her in the middle. They would always talk first, try to share a few pleasantries, pretending it was nothing more than a social call, but they'd slowly digress until it was nothing more than raunchy phone sex. This change in routine was clearly throwing him off and Helen was enjoying it.

"And what if I was?" She asked seductively, settling herself back down against the bed.

"Then I'd say how dare you start without me. Though the thought alone is catching me up rather quickly."

"I've got a pretty big head start." She quipped and he groaned.

"I'm glad I called when I did then. Wouldn't want you having all the fun without me."

The hand not holding the phone to her ear began to move again. She was letting the sound of his voice wash over her, letting it add to the illusion that he was in the room with her.

"Helen?"

"Mmm?"

"Tell me what you're doing."

"What do you want me to do?"

She heard him growl. They'd played this game before. It always got them both worked up quickly.

"What are you wearing?"

"Cotton night gown."

"Take it off."

She shuffled about for a moment and he waited to hear her still before continuing.

"Now take your hands, both of them, and grab your breasts. Make sure to catch the nipples between your fingers, the way I always used to. Do you remember?"

"Yes," she breathed. Shifting to let the phone rest on the pillow beside her before doing as he said.

She remembered all too well how much he liked this particular treatment of her generous bust. It was one of the many, many things she usually enjoyed in their times together. She let out a moan at her ministrations and could hear his answering groan coming from the phone by her ear.

"Are you wearing any underwear?"

"No. Took them off already."

He groaned again.

"Are you wet yet?"

"Yes," her voice was throaty.

"Run your finger across yourself and then taste it."

The arousal in his voice was clear and she obeyed him quickly, making more noise than was necessary as she sucked on her finger, wanting him to hear it. Apparently he did because he growled and she could've sworn she heard the tale-tell sound of his inner vampire coming out.

"Helen…do you have any toys?"

"Y-yes."

"Get one. Now."

She rummaged through her bedside drawer for a second, choosing her favorite before returning to the bed.

"Ok."

"Is it a vibrator?"

"Yes."

"Good. Lay it beside you for just a minute."

She whimpered. She was ready and he knew it. He wasn't even here and he was a bloody tease.

"Patience, Helen. All in good time."

She huffed at him, but waited for him to tell her what to do next. Hoping he wasn't going to draw this out too much longer.

"With your fingers, rub tight little circles on your clit, giving it a good pinch every once in awhile…" he listened to her for awhile, soft moans floating over the phone.

"Oh god.." she cried, dangerously close to the edge.

"Now stop!"

She grudgingly slowed her fingers, breathing hard into the phone.

"Niko…please…enough," she panted.

"Take your toy, put it on max vibration, and pretend it's me."

She groaned.

"Close your eyes," he continued to instruct. "Bring it right to your entrance and imagine it's me nudging you. I lean down and kiss you, distracting you, and then I  _slam_ into you in one quick movement."

As he said the words she mimicked his imagined actions, bring her toy into herself hard and crying out inarticulately. The vibrations making her writhe and squirm.

"And now I'm taking you hard and fast, Helen, with everything I have," he was panting now too and she could picture his hands working furiously on his no doubt throbbing erection.

She was so close, moving the vibrator in and out at a rapid pace and barely managing to keep the phone plastered to her ear.

"Nikola!" She screamed as she came. Hard.

She heard him call her name as well, but it was distant and vague as she continued to pump herself riding out her orgasm.

When she finally came down she could hear him panting on the other line.

"Niko…I wish you were here," she said softly, but she knew he'd heard her from the little sob he let slip.

"Me too, Helen. Me too."


End file.
